Missing Hero
by Carla-Leigh
Summary: When a blast from the past comes back to haunt the BAU, will one hero lose their life, or will the team rescue them in time?
1. Another day in the life of JJ?

Special agent Jennifer Jareau walked through the lonely halls of the FBI building heading towards the bullpen, which was alive with activity, signaling the apparent end of a case. As she stepped into the room, all fell silent, as 5 pairs of eyes fell upon her prompting an abruptness of speech.

"Please tell me it is good news?" Special agent Jason Gideon asked.

"Sorry, there's been another murder. Fits the same MO. Blonde hair, blue eyes, mid 20's, family crisis before the age of 10. Our victims name is Jennifer Anderson. Next door neighbour found her this morning in his trash can. Sorry guys, but unless there is a copycat, we arrested the wrong guy!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Special agent Elle Greenway stated.

"Apparently not!" Special agent Aaron Hotchner said leaving his seat. JJ's cell phone wrung. She answered it excusing herself from the room momentarily, leaving the commotion behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jareau" she said answering her phone.

"We are closer than you may think Jennifer" the voice on the other end stated.

"Who are you?" JJ asked.

"The question isn't who am I, but who are you?" the voice on the other end asked.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked confused.

"Oh I think you already know Samantha "

"Who the fuck are you?" JJ asked raising her voice enough so that commotion in the other room stopped.

"You'll find out soon enough!" The voice on the other end said ending the phone call. JJ stood with her cell phone in her hand staring at the wall in silence. Elle approached her from behind and put a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Um… yeah, I'll be okay" she said entering the bullpen once again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, our victim was found on 79th and Sommerset.Quantico PD are already on the scene. Be aware guys, if this is anything like the previous scenes, the killer would have left a note!"

"Yeah, okay, JJ you deal with the press, get Garcia to check her ingoing and outgoing calls in the last 24 hours, see if anything comes up. Reid, Elle, go to the previous scenes, see if we missed anything. Morgan, Hotch, you are with me. Okay people, lets go catch a killer" Gideon said walking off. Everyone walked in their own direction prompting the continuation of the previous case.


	2. The crime scene

At the crime scene, Gideon and Morgan checked inside Jennifer's house, while Hotch checked outside.Hotch's cell suddenly wrung.

"Hotchner"He said answering it.

"What do you think your team would do if they lost their leader?" Asked the voice on the other end of the phone

"Excuse me?"Hotch asked

"Not you, their true leader. Do you really want to find out who it is though?" Asked the voice

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want to play a little game. You play the game wrong then one of yours will die. But don't worry, you get to chose! You tell anyone about this, especially the pretty blonde then one of them will die. I will leave you clues at scenes. You follow them, they live. You don't, they die!. Have fun special agent Aaron Hotchner.See you soon"

"Who are y..."Hotch didn't get to finish. The unsub put the phone down."Shit"

Inside Morgan and Gideon weren't having much luck either. on the wall above Jennifer's bed were the words

'I know who you are JJ, and when i find you there'll be hell to pay!' written in blood.

"Oh my god" Morgan managed to mutter.

"You call Elle, Reid and Hotch, tell them to come here, i'll call JJ, tell her the situation" Gideon said walking off.

"Elle" Morgan said into his phone "There have been complications at the scene, we need you to grab Reid and head straight here" Morgan put down the phone and called Hotch.

Gideon called JJ

"Jareau" she said answering her phone.

"JJ, its Gideon. I need you to come down to the crime scene straight away. I cant explain why now, but you'll see when you come" Gideon put the phone down and went to join Morgan in the bedroom. They both waited for people to come.

"Gideon" a voice downstairs shouted.

"Upstairs Elle" Gideon shouted back. Two sets of footsteps ran up the stairs. Elle and Reid entered the room and stopped.

"Oh my god" Elle said in disgust.

"Have you told JJ yet?" asked Reid

"Told me what? Oh my god!" JJ stated clearly shocked. She stared at the wall in some sort of trance. Underneath the writing was more writing, which held no significance anyone else other than JJ. It said; 'and AJ too!'

"Are you ok JJ?" Elle asked breaking her out of her trance.

"I've got to find my sister AJ, she's in trouble too!" JJ stated.


	3. what happened last time?

Sorry for the extremely long update, over the next few days I intend to post a lot!

This chapter is dedicated to **Jennifer 5 2002** for inspiring me to update, thanx!

"Who is AJ?" Hotch asked

"She's my 16 year old sister; her name is Amy-Lee. I've got to find her, I can't put her in danger again. She nearly died last time, I've got to save her" JJ said, tears were streaming down her face.

"Again. What happened the first time?" Reid asked, curiosity taking him over

"It was 9 years ago, we were playing a game of monopoly when 4 men burst into the house.2 men knocked out our parents while 2 came over to me, AJ and Carla. They tried to pull me and Carla away, I held onto the cabinet, I needed to stay and protect AJ. Carla had been taken easily, her scream startled me and the man was able to pull me away. Carla was screaming over and over, I heard the man hit her over and over, I heard her pleas for help, but the man who had me took me into my bedroom away from her. He raped me, I knew the other man was doing the same to Carla, I heard the whole thing. AJ was crying downstairs, I heard her get hit. There were 3 gunshots, and I feared for the worst. I heard the man who had Carla grunt inn pain, she kicked him and managed to run, but as she reached the top of the stairs, the man came behind her and shot her in the back, I saw it and ran towards her, but the same happened to me. AJ was already unconscious in the living room, and I couldn't see if my mom and dad were alive, they were covered head to toe in blood. The men left us for dead. I woke up a few days later in hospital, AJ was in the bed to my left, crying hysterically and Carla was in the bed to my right hooked up to a ventilator. The doctor told me that my mom and dad were killed, shot execution style to their temples. I had to tell Carla when she woke up. I shouldn't have let go, I should have fought harder, maybe then my mom and dad would still be alive, maybe AJ and Carla wouldn't have had to go through what they did"

"Oh my god JJ" Gideon said shocked "How come you never said anything?"

"Because I was afraid that if I did something like this would happen again, I couldn't risk losing AJ and Carla, we barely got over the last time" JJ said through sobs

"Don't worry, we aren't going to let anything happen to your sisters, I promise" he said giving her a friendly hug


	4. the house

Here is the next chappie

Also for **Jennifer 5 2002, **enjoy

At the BAU, JJ is on her cell phone "Yes but AJ, he is after you too, you're not safe on your own…You're in Daytona with Emily…okay, be alert. Call me if you need anything ok...Alright see you soon…Love you, bye" JJ let out a sigh of exasperation. This would be a long day. She rest her head on her desk and drift off into an uneasy sleep. She was jolted awake by the sound of her door slamming. She looked in front of and saw a note. She got up and ran out of her room looking for anyone suspicious. No such luck. She stepped back into her office and looked at the note;

'I know where AJ is, I know where you are, but where am I? 'The letter said

"Oh god" was all she could manage to say. She ran out of her room and through the BAU building bumping into Elle and Morgan

"JJ what is it?" Elle asked. JJ gave her the note and carried on running

Elle and Morgan followed her into the parking lot. A silver Mercedes rushed past them signalling JJ's absence. Morgan and Elle got into their cars and followed her. They pulled up at the crime scene.

"JJ, wait" shouter Elle

"I can't, I have to check something out" she replied running into the garden. There was a muffle cry and then silence. Morgan and Elle ran into the garden, only to find that there was no JJ. There was a groan of pain. Morgan and Elle followed the sound to a hole in the ground. JJ was unconscious at the bottom of it. She also appeared to have a broken arm. There was no way out. Morgan and Elle jumped into the hole and tried to figure a way out.

"JJ, can you hear me?" Elle asked shaking her lightly

"JJ can you wake up for us honey?" Morgan asked

JJ stirred under his command. She woke up and tried to move but a blinding pain in her arm told her otherwise.

"Shit, ow!" she said, clearly in pain

"What the fuck happened out there JJ?" Asked Elle

"The only reason that girl was killed id because her name is Jennifer and she lived in this house. This is the house where my parents were killed, I thought I might be able to find something, maybe something that looks the same now as it did then, maybe something that she wore or did that reminded him of me."

"Guys, we have to get out of here" Morgan said from the other side of the hole

Morgan climbed out first, followed by JJ, then Elle.

"Guys, sorry to dampen the mood, but the house is ticking" JJ said in their general direction.

"It's a bomb! We'd better get out of here" Morgan stated. But before any of them had the chance to move, the house exploded sending them back into the hole.


End file.
